EL VALOR DEL AMOR
by sholeshita
Summary: Sakura habia acudido a las playas de Máxico, donde conoce al misterioso Syaoran,pero los dos guardan un secreto. Aquel romance de vaciones era una manera de sobrellevar la realidad.Podría una relación construida sobre secretos sobrevivir en ele mundo real
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor:

Esta es una adaptacion de la novela de Jacki Braun.No es mia, al igual que los personajes de CCS. no son mios. Esto no lo hago con el fin de lucro.

Capitulo 1

Sakura Kinomoto cubrió el auricular con la mano  
- No vuelvas a meter a Sofi en el refrigerador, Eriol- gritó.  
No podía ver lo que sucedía en la cocina, pero había desarrollado un sexto sentido respecto a su hijo de cuatro años y últimamente le preocupaba muchísimo la suerte del pescadito dorado.  
Cuando Sakura lo vio correr a su dormitorio, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá junto a un montón de ropa lavada.  
- ¿Qué me ibas a decir, mamá?  
- Sólo quería contarte que el otro día papá leyó en el Phoenix Sun un artículo muy interesante acerca del creciente número de personas que dirigen sus propias empresas.  
Sus padres se habían retirado a Arizona hacía varios años, aunque todavía parecían conservar en sexto sentido respecto a su hija menor.  
Porque, aunque no muy sutiles, ése era recordatorio de que los planes empresariales de Sakura languidecían hacía tres años en un cajón.  
Con el apoyo entusiasta de su difunto marido habían planeado emprender un negocio de ventas por correo electrónico. Al principio pensaba en ofrecer ropa y accesorios para mujeres que vivían lejos de centros comerciales, pero que deseaban ir a la moda. Posteriormente, había que ampliar el negocio con ropa de caballero y niño, y finalmente incluiría artículos de decoración para el hogar, la empresa se llamaría "El Armario de Sakura", una sugerencia de su cuñada.  
El proyecto completo, que se cubría de polvo en algún lugar de la casa, había sugerido antes de la muerte de su marido. Era como si la vida de Sakura se hubiese dividido en dos a causa de lo ocurrido una horrible tarde, tres años atrás. Antes de Yukito y después de Yukito.  
"su marido ha muerto"  
Esa frase era lo único que había retenido aquel día. Las palabras del amable agente de policía se habían borrado de sus recuerdos mientras permanecía abrazada de su hijito con la sensación de que el resto de su mundo se había hecho añicos.  
Y todavía le parecía inconcebible. ¿Muerto Yukito? No, no podía haberle sucedido a su marido tan cuidadoso, prudente y concienzudo. Tenía que ser un error. El marido de otra había fallecido tratando de salvar a dos individuos ebrios que, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias sobre la capa de hielo que cubría el Lago Superior, se habían hundido con la motonieve en sus implacables aguas.  
Pero la verdad terminó por imponerse. Yukito había muerto el chico que había amado, el joven con el que se había casado, el esposo cuya ausencia aún lloraba.  
Desde su muerte, había olvidado lo relacionado con la aventura comercial que tanto la había entusiasmado. Lo había olvidado todo, salvo sacar adelante su frágil situación económica y velar por las necesidades de su hijo.  
Desde hacia tres años, cada mañana se levantaba cansada y cada noche se acostaba rendida, la monotonía de su rutina diaria rota sólo por la agridulce alegría de haber observado los primeros pasos de su hijo, después sus primeras palabras y luego sus razonamientos.  
- Disponen de muchos programas de ayuda para empresarios- comentó la madre.  
Sakura cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.  
- Muy interesante — dijo al fin, suavemente.  
Estaba decidida a no morder el anzuelo, pero su madre no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente.  
- Es una lástima que no hayas pensado más en ello. Debo decirte que diriges muy bien light-hose Tavern cuando Touya está fuera de la ciudad — declaró. En la actualidad, el hermano de Sakura era miembro de la Cámara de Representantes del estado de Michigan y, cuando fue elegido hacía unos cuantos años, ella se había echo cargo de la taberna familiar. Lo que su madre no decía era lo que todos sabían: Sakura encontró que dirigir el negocio era un trabajo seguro y además conocido-.¿Por qué no vienes con Eriol en Semana Santa? A ambos os haría bien un cambio de escenario.  
- No es bueno época, mamá- rebatió con el auricular en un hombro al tiempo que doblaba la ropa de su hijo.  
- Tonterías. Es una ocasión perfecta para venir. Sabes que la Cámara está en receso.  
- Lo siento, mamá. Pero por ahora no puedo permitirme unas vacaciones.  
- Papá y yo queremos ver a nuestro nieto. Y a ti también, cariño. Ven a Arizona por cuenta nuestra.  
- No puedo permitir que paguéis los billetes — replicó, con la voz crispada.  
Ganaba lo suficiente para pagar las facturas, siempre que se apretara el cinturón. Todavía no había tocado un centavo de la póliza el seguro de Yukito, que había destinado para pagar la futura educación universitaria de Eriol. Y tendría que estar loca si aceptaba una ayuda simplemente porque su madre creía que necesitaba tomarse un respiro.  
Pero su indignación duró poco.  
- Somos tus padres, Sakura Kinomoto, así que no te atrevas a pensar que es una obra de caridad — la madre replicó severamente. A pesar de que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y, sin embargo, siempre le hacia encogerse de miedo, como cuando era una niña -. O te pagamos los billetes para venir aquí o nosotros vamos allá. Es la misma cantidad de dinero, así que ¿por cuál opción te decides? Esta de más decir que la humedad de Michigan será un infierno para la artritis de tu padre, pero dejaré la elección en tus manos. Antes de cortar la comunicación, Sakura se había resignado a visitarlos. Entre otras cosas, le haría bien a Eriol. Merecía una pequeña distracción de vez en cuando.  
Mentalmente, empezó a hacer los planes para una estancia de dos semanas en casa de sus padres, en las afueras de Yume. Más animada decidió que el viaje a Arizona también le haría bien a él. Sería un cambio inesperado antes de retornar a la monotonía de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

HOLA¿Dónde está...?¿Cuál es la palabra? — murmuró mirando al desconcertado propietario del café - ¿Baño¿Toileto?  
De acuerdo la última palabra no existía en castellano, pero Sakura necesitaba ir al baño cuanto antes. Desde México había escuchando la cinta del curso de español y no podía perder tiempo en rebobinar el termino correcto.  
Entonces se puso a buscar desesperadamente el diccionario español/ingles  
No había planificado ese viaje a México, pero se había sentido agobiada en casa de sus padres.  
Era una mujer de 20 años y madre de un preescolar precoz. Sin embargo durante cuatro días habían estado pendiente de él como si fuera un pollo herido, necesitado de cuidado.  
Finalmente había decidido dejar a Eriol a cargo de ellos. Tras pedirle el coche, condujo hacia el sur, sin meta fija.  
En ese momento, se encontraba en la Baja Península de México, algo así como a unas dos horas de la frontera con Estados Unidos. Y verdaderamente necesitaba aliviar el cuerpo, a sus espaldas oyó una ronca risa masculina.  
Al volver la cabeza, Sakura cómo había podido pasas por alto a ese hombre. Ocupaba una pequeña mesa redonda cercana a la puerta a sus espaldas, la luz de la ventana perfilaba su vigorosa silueta . y sin embargo aunque no podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad, supo que se divertía a sus expensas .  
- ¿Habla Ingles? — preguntó ocultando la urgencias de cruzar las piernas y ponerse a saltar ahí mismo.  
- Si, hablo ingles, muchacha — respondió suavemente en castellano.  
Sakura esbozo una fingida sonrisa. El hombre se limito a balanceara la silla hacia a atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
- Muy ingenioso¿señor...?  
Su mortífera mirada no lo había perturbado, pero la sencilla pregunta sí que lo logró. Bruscamente volvió la silla a su lugar y vaciló un momento, al parecer poco dispuesto a identificarse.  
- Los amigos me llaman Syaoran — dijo, finalmente.  
- Syaoran. Valla es divertido  
…l ladeo la cabeza con aire suspicaz.  
- ¿Qué le parece divertido?  
- Que apenas acabo de conocerlo y simplemente le llamo por su nombre — Sakura se mordió la lengua respecto a la palabrota que paso por su cabeza, y, en cambio dijo dulcemente -: Syaoran ¿Podría decirme donde esta el lavabo? Por favor — terminó en castellano con una sonrisa que era casi una mueca.  
- ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? — pregunto él, en el mismo idioma..  
- Si, si — Sakura movió la mano con impaciencia -. Creo que ya a quedado claro que usted es bilingüe. ¿No es maravilloso? Lamento no haber estudiado español como lengua extranjera en el instituto. Pero, como sea le quedaré muy agradecida si se limitara a contestar mi pregunta. En ingles o tal vez en francés. Porque sí que estudié francés durante dos semestres.  
- De acuerdo. No en francés. En ingles — dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba unos pasos hacia ella.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sakura pudo verle las facciones. Con Yukito habían sido de la misma estatura, pero ese hombre era mucho más alto. Era castaño, con ojos café. El cuerpo musculoso lucía una piel muy bronceada.  
Sakura pensó que no era su tipo, aunque el pulso se le aceleró hasta el extremo de hacerle olvidar la sensación de que u vejiga albergaba todo el contenido de los Grandes Lagos.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien del sexo opuesto le causara tal impacto. Sin embargo, en ese momento era una sensación indeseada. Otra razón para decir que no le agradaba el apuesto forastero.  
- ¿Y bien?  
- Por ese pasillo, a la derecha  
- Gracias  
- De nada — contestó él, en castellano  
Al volver del lavabo, Sakura comprobó con alivio que el molesto aunque maravilloso estadounidense no se hallaba por ninguna parte. El cambio de palabras le había hecho sentirse tonta y ya no la preocupaba la sacuda sensual que había experimentado su cuerpo. Aunque muy apuesto, no le gustaba su tipo. Ella prefería a hombres con cerebro antes que a hombres simplemente musculosos.  
La mujer que limpiaba las mesas del café le dirigió una amplia sonrisa cuando se acercó a ella. Tras consultar el diccionario, Sakura le pidió indicaciones sobre alojamientos en la localidad. Quería un lugar tranquilo y retirado. Y ese pueblo era perfecto para ella.  
- Yo... no turista — dijo en castellano al ver que la mujer indicaba en el mapa un bullicioso lugar de veraneo más al norte, por el que ya había pasado -. Necesito...tranquilidad - añadió tras consultar el diccionario.  
- Sí, sí — asintió la mujer con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Media hora después, Sakura conducía el coche intentando seguir las instrucciones en el mapa que le había dibujado el marido de la mujer. El inglés del hombre era un poco mejor que el castellano de Sakura, pero le aseguró que la casa de su abuela era tranquila, retirada y daba al Pacífico.  
Parecía perfecto. El hombre le contó que la anciana se había ido a vivir con la familia porque era demasiado mayor para estar sola. Más tarde, cuando la vivienda en la que se alojaría durante el largo fin de semana apareció ante su vista, Sakura creyó entender por qué. Y ya no se sintió culpable a causa del ridículo precio que había pagado por el alquiler. Era un poco más que una casucha con habitaciones añadidas a la estructura original, situada detrás de unas grandes rocas gastadas por el agua y esparcidas por la playa. Sakura descubrió que había una casa vecina a unos cuantos metros de la suya. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero todas las esperanzas de que tal vez fuera su alojamiento se desvanecieron al ver un jeep Wrangler negro estacionado ante la puerta.  
Tuvo que recordarse que sólo serían cuatro días, y al ver el magnífico paisaje decidió que el panorama del Océano Pacífico compensaría todos los defectos de la vivienda. ¿Qué importaba dónde durmiera o comiera mientras despertara todos los días frente a ese mar imponente?  
A Sakura siempre le había gustado el agua. Incluso, tras la muerte de Yukito, ahogado en las aguas del Lago Superior, continuaba pensando que su cercanía era reconstituyente, relajante, incluso indispensable. La vasta extensión líquida y su ritmo siempre cambiante tenía un efecto sedativo para ella, incluso cuando el lago estaba agitado. Tras estacionar el coche, Sakura se acercó hasta donde al agua se agitaba en la orilla, con ribetes de blanca espuma. Los pájaros marinos revoloteaban chillando en lo alto y, aunque no hacía mucho calor, el aire estaba denso y parecía más cálido a causa de la humedad salina.  
Se aproximaba una tormenta. A lo lejos, oscuras nubes se agrupaban lentamente tiñendo el horizonte con estelas grises y púrpura. Tenía que deshacer su equipaje o por lo menos guardar los comestibles que había comprado en la tienda del pueblo. En cambio, tras meter las llaves en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos, se quitó las sandalias y se puso a caminar por la orilla, mojándose los pies en el agua.  
La Playa de la Pisada, ése era el nombre del pueblo donde había ido a para. Mientras estampaba sus propias huellas en la arena, pensó que había sido una buena idea ir allí.  
Una hora después, cuando las primeras y gruesas gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en un torrente, Sakura modificó su opinión. El techo goteaba, la luz se iba a cada golpe del viento y volvía a encenderse más tarde, pero no hubiera podido asegurar cuánto tiempo iba a durar su buena suerte. Aunque todo eso no era nada comparado con el huésped que había descubierto en el rudimentario cuarto de baño. Al ver la lagartija escamosa, dejó escapar un chillido y cerró la puerta de golpe. Bueno, el bicho podía quedarse allí. No necesitaba un cuarto de baño.  
¿Dónde está el baño? La frase asaltó su mente junto con el recuerdo del hombre del café. Sakura se preguntó cuál sería su historia y luego se dijo que rea simple curiosidad lo que hizo recordar ese mentón a la Brad Pitt (no me gusta Brad Pitt) y aquellos imposibles ojos cafes. Estaba claro que no era de allí. Era un estadounidense como ella, y tal vez había ido a buscar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, como ella.  
Saltando los charcos de agua, Sakura fue al coche a sacar el equipo de música. La humilde casa ni siquiera tenía una radio. Acompañada de una canción erótica de Marvin Gaye, entró en la vivienda dispuesta a deshacer el equipaje. Minutos después, mientras guardaba unos botes de comida en el armario, la sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta abierta. Al volver la cabeza, vio al hombre del café de pie en la entrada, bajo la llovizna.  
En ese momento, sus labios ya no se contraían de risa como la primera vez; formaban una dura línea.  
- ¿Quién diablos es usted? — preguntó el hombre en tono brusco.  
Con el miedo en la boca del estómago, Sakura recordó que, aunque no era menuda y estaba en buena forma, en ese momento no era más que una mujer sola en el extranjero, sin teléfono y lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización como para que alguien escuchase sus gritos. Así que agarró lo primero que encontró a mano. Que resultó ser una sandalia, y la blandió ante el apuesto rostro del intruso.  
- Le sugiero que se mantenga lejos de mí.  
Parpadeando de sorpresa, el hombre alzó una mano para despejarse un mechón húmedo de los ojos.  
- ¿Me amenaza con un zapato?  
- Tiene untacó y nada me impide utilizarlo — lo intimidó con absoluta seriedad pese a saber que el tacón de corcho era inofensivo  
- ¿Quién es usted? — volvió a preguntar, más perplejo que airado.  
- Una mujer que no quiere líos, amigo - respondió irritada mientras pinchaba con el índice el duro pecho masculino en actitud desafiante - ¿Quién es usted?  
- Creo que ya lo sabe  
- Syaoran — replicó Sakura  
- Sí, Syaoran. Dígame¿quién la envió?  
- ¿Enviarme?  
- ¿Para quién trabaja?  
- Trabajo por mi cuenta  
en cierto modo decía la verdad. Era camarera y a veces administradora de la taberna familiar y los suyos podían dar fe de que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer.  
- Así que trabaja por libre  
Parpadeando lentamente, miró al hombre. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero bajó el zapato. Si hubiera intentado agredirla, con toda seguridad lo habría hecho sin tantas preguntas preliminares.  
- En nombre de Dio¿de qué está hablando?  
Antes de que él pudiera responder, la lagartija se dio un golpetazo contra la puerta..  
- ¿Qué demonios...? — Syaoran empezó a preguntar antes de salir de la minúscula cocina y entrar en el pequeño cuarto casi vacío que hacía las veces de sala de estar -. ¿Qué tiene ahí? — añadió indicando la puerta cerrada en un extremo de la habitación.  
- No tengo idea. Abrí la puerta del baño, el bicho estaba allí, y no lo iba a desalojar — explicó ella. Tras haber decidido que el hombre era inofensivo, aunque de una arrogancia irritante, Sakura le sonrió dispuesta a perdonar su rudeza.. ¿Tal vez usted podría convencerlo de que saliera del baño? — le sugirió en tanto le tendía el zapato.  
Syaoran no podía dar crédito a esa mujer. Parecía una seductora modelo de lencería: piernas largas y esbeltas, un trasero bien hecho, busto generoso y todo el conjunto remataba en una mata de cabellos castaños, intensos ojos verdes y unos labios invitantes, incluso cuando le gruñía. Era una mujer de contrastes: en un momento lo amenazaba con una frágil sandalia y al minuto siguiente intentaba engatusarlo para pedirle un favor. Y todavía no había contestado sus preguntas.  
- Dígame quién es usted, por qué está aquí y la ayudé a desalojar al bicho  
Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro que puso de manifiesto el busto bajo la delgada camiseta. Con los ojos puestos en ese lugar, Syaoran intentó pensar en el tiempo que hacía que no estaba a solas con una mujer.  
- De acuerdo. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, de Chance Harbor, Michigan.  
- Según la matrícula de tu coche eres de Arizona . replicó Syaoran, tuteándoloa  
- Mis padres viven allí y me lo prestaron. ¿Satisfecho?  
- No mucho. ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó al tiempo que pensaba que Sakura era un nombre tan exótico como su dueña.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- Las preguntas las hago yo — replicó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- He venido a México a descansar  
- Apuesto a que sabes mentir mejor. A pesar del nombre tan pintoresco y del paisaje impresionante, La Playa de la Pisada no es lugar apropiado para turistas  
- Nunca dije que fuera turista. No estoy aquí de vacaciones. He venido en busca de un poco de...aislamiento  
- Una mujer con tu aspecto no viene a un lugar como éste en busca de soledad ni nada parecido — replicó frustrado, exhalando con fuerza  
- ¿Dónde debería ir una mujer con mi aspecto?  
Syaoran tuvo la impresión de que ella no sabia si tomar sus palabras como u cumplido o un insulto. Entonces señaló una maleta roja de grandes dimensiones.  
- Apostaría que allí no hay un par de zapatos cómodo ni un pantalón vaquero. Diablos, diría que no contiene nada práctico  
- ¿Apostaría algo?  
- ¿Por qué no? — respondió al instante en tono divertido mientras sacaba el billetero. Pero de inmediato se arrepintió de su impulso al notar que los ojos de ella se agrandaban al ver el grueso fajo de billetes. Syaoran sacó uno de veinte dólares y se apresuró a guardar el billetero -. Abre la maleta.  
Con un gesto agresivo, Sakura descorrió la cremallera. Las coloridas prendas íntimas de seda y satén de inmediato llamaron la atención de Syaoran . Aunque tuvo que recordarse que el frívolo contenido de la maleta sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. Nadie con el aspecto de Sakura podía ir a esa pequeña playa mexicana con una maleta llena de delicadas prendas de lencería en busca de soledaqd en una casucha.  
Seguro que había otros motivos, y habría apostado hasta el último centavo que no eran inocente. Estaba harto de mujeres fisgonas, fueran periodistas en busca de una entrevista exclusiva o solicitantes de un puesto de trabajo, ansiosas por evitar el departamento de personal de su empresa y deslumbrarlo directamente con su curriculum. Aunque las peores eran las aventureras con la mente puesta en el matrimonio que, se dedicaban a darle caza sin descanso. Aunque ninguna había logrado encontrarlo en ese lugar. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no dejar el menor rastro.  
Syaoran ignoraba todavía en qué categoría clasificar a Sakura. Al parecer, no intentaba impresionarlo con sus encantos o su agudeza. Tal vez no se trataba de una aventura. ¿Periodista? Nunca había conocido a una que no lo hubiera agobiado con un montón de preguntas antes de ofrecerle su tarjeta profesional¿Solicitante de un puesto de trabajo? No, no parecía ser experta en elaboración de programas informáticos. Bueno, tal ves se estaba dejando guiar por estereotipos, aunque no muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa Tracker Operating Systems parecían recién salidas de una de esas lujosas revistas de moda con más publicidad que contenido.  
- Dime que esto no es práctico — Sakura lo desafió mientras sostenía algo en la mano y apoyaba la otra en la cadera.  
Syaoran hizo lo imposible por mantener una expresión impávida. Era conocido por su talante imperturbable y su expresión indescifrable, pero ¿cómo podría haber mantenido la serenidad ente una linterna con una diminuta braguita de encaje negro colgando del interruptor?  
- ¿Y esa prenda negra es para encender la linterna o aun ciudadano? — no pudo dejar de comentar  
a pesar de la escasa iluminación habría jurado que Sakura se puso roja al ver la coqueta prenda colgante.  
Pero la diversión le duró muy poco. Un segundo después, se produjo un relámpago seguido de un trueno ensordecedor. La pequeña lámpara de la habitación parpadeó unos segundos antes de apagarse, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.  
Sakura encendió la linterna.  
- Muy práctica — comentó en tanto extendía una mano -. Y ahora págame.

Un par de horas más tarde, Syaoran se acomodaba en el cómodo y suave colchón de su inmensa cama, pero no lograba relajarse. Su pensamiento estaba puesto en Sakura Kinomoto.  
Había sacado del baño al inofensivo lagarto y luego se había marchado dejándola a oscuras. Aún se sentía culpable, y si su madre estuviera allí lo habría reñido por su descortesía. Pero, hasta que no supiera quien era Sakura y cuáles eran sus propósitos, intentaría mantenerla a distancia.  
Desde el exterior, su vivienda parecía sólo un poco más habitable que la de ella y así deseaba que fuera. Nadie podría adivinar que un multimillonario se hospedaba allí cuando necesitaba un retiro. Y en esos momentos verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Lo preocupaba la amenaza del gobierno de entablar un pleito antimonopolio contra su compañía.  
A pesar de las tosca fachada, el interior de la vivienda era otra historia. Las seis habitaciones estaban amuebladas en estilo vanguardista, desde la cocina con artefactos de acero inoxidable, hasta los muebles dela sala de estar tapizados en piel, además del sofisticado quipo informático instalado en su estudio.  
Al volver a casa, y gracias al grupo electrógeno instalado en la parte trasera de la vivienda, se había dedicado a buscar antecedentes sobre la señora Kinomoto a través de la Internet, pero no obtuvo ningún informe de utilidad, salvo comprobar que el pueblo de Chance Harbor realmente existia. Estaba situado al extremo norte de Michigan, junto a Lago Superior, y tenía 793 habitantes. Ella había dicho que necesitaba tranquilidad y aislamiento.¿No podría conseguirlo sin salir de su pueblo?.  
Algo no calzaba allí y estaba decidido a averiguarlo. No en vano el logo de la empresa era un sabueso, específicamente Tracker, su querido perro de la infancia.

Sakura espió las luces de la casa junto a la playa. ¿Su vecino también alquilaba? Si era así, había hecho un buen negocio mejor que el de ella. La vivienda no parecía más grande ni más habitable, pero no carecía de luz eléctrica, mientras que ella tendría que contentarse con el hogar donde en ese momento asaba unas salchichas.  
Dios, odiaba los perritos calientes, pero los había llevado porque eran fáciles de prepara. A decir verdad, no era buena cocinera. De hecho, Yukito se había encargado de la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo y ella le estaba eternamente agradecida.  
Sin embargo, preparase la comida para sobrevivir tenía el beneficio de que no le hacía falta vigilar su peso.  
Con un suspiro, arrojó al fuego del hogar las salchichas que se habían quemado. Luego se puso de pie y se retiró. De todos modos no tenía hambre. Medio dormida, entró en el único dormitorio de la vivienda y se dejó caer en el apelmazado colchón con la ropa puesta, demasiado cansada para cepillarse los dientes o quitarse las lentes de contacto.  
Dormir. Cuando sus responsabilidades maternales se lo permitían, Sakura Kinomoto demostraba una sorprendente capacidad para dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Sakura despertó con la brillante luz matinal que penetraba a través de la ventana desnuda. Intentó ignorarla cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas, pero descubrió que no había ninguna en la estrecha cama. Entonces abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando con desconcierto la pequeña habitación escasa mente amueblada.  
Con paso inseguro se acercó a la ventana y de inmediato recuperó la memoria. A pocos metros el océano se agitaba formando suaves olas que terminaban por deshacerse en la playa.  
La Playa de la Pisada.  
Tendría que encontrar un teléfono público. Su móvil no tenía cobertura en ese lugar. Necesitaba llamar a sus padres y preguntar por su hijo, aunque sabía que estaba en buenas manos. En realidad, la preocupaban más los abuelo. Eriol podía ser un pequeño demonio cuando quería imponer su voluntad, lo que sucedía la mayoría de las veces.  
Un gruñido del estómago le recordó que no había cenado la noche anterior. Pero, más que nada, necesitaba una ducha caliente y el glorioso primer café del día.  
Poco después llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a su mala suerte el hecho de que todavía no hubiera luz y que el agua de la ducha, de un color marrón oxidado, saliera helada.  
Bueno, no valía la pena quejarse, así que tras un zumo de fruta y una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, se puso el bañador y crema solar.  
Un buen chapuzón terminaría de despejarla aunque el agua estuviera muy fría. Ella se había criado junto a al Lago Superior que podía producir una hipotermia, incluso en agosto. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se tiraba en la arena sin más preocupaciones que la de tomarse el sol.  
El aire de la mañana estaba fresco. Pero ya sentía la promesa del sol en la piel. Sakura extendía la toalla sobre la arena cuando la sobresaltó la voz de Syaoran.  
- Si piensas entrar en el agua, espero que seas una buena nadadora. Por aquí suele haber una fuerte resaca y voy a zambullirme para salvarte la vida.  
fue su agrio pensamiento; pero al volver la cabeza para decírselo, las palabras murieron en sus labios. No fueron los castaños cabellos alborotados, ni la crecida barba, ni los musculosos brazos la que la dejaron sin habla. Lo que realmente le hizo la boca agua fue la taza que sostenía en la mano.  
- ¿Es café? — preguntó, reverente.  
- Sí — respondió, consiente del tono de Sakura.  
- Por casualidad¿No te queda un poco más?  
- Tengo una jarra entera. Lo preparé antes de mi paseo matinal. Yo mismo muelo el grano  
sin poder evitarlo, un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de Sakura.  
Al oírlo, Syaoran alzó las cejas, pero no hizo comentarios.  
- ¿Hoy no te sientes...buen vecino?  
Syaoran sonrió y ella se dijo que sólo era la promesa de la cafeína lo que le había disparado el pulso. Con toda seguridad no era la alta y maravillosa figura del hombre, de pie muy cercas de ella, con pantalones cortos color marrón y una arrugada camiseta que parecía estar al revés, como si se la hubiera puesto apresuradamente.  
- ¿Eso es un ? — preguntó al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y le ofrecía una sonrisa sensual.  
La mirada del hombre se detuvo en los labios antes de descender cada vez más abajo. Sakura sintió como una caricia la mirada de franca apreciación y se imaginó que ya lo tenía en sus manos. Como no creía en las falsas modestias, habría sido la primera en afirmar que el bañador le sentaba estupendamente. Disimulaba la barriguita, consecuencia del parto de Eriol, y acentuaba los aspectos positivos. El escote enseñaba una buena parte de los generosos pechos y el corte alto en las caderas revelaba cada centímetro de las piernas largas y esbeltas.  
Lo había comprado hacía tres años y era la primera vez que se lo ponía fuera de los límites de su habitación donde había hecho de modelo para seducir a su marido, sólo un mes antes del accidente.  
La vos de Syaoran la volvió al presente.  
- Lo siento, hoy no me siento generoso — declaró sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa tras beber otro sorbo de café  
- ¿Hoy solamente? Verás, tengo la sensación de que es un estado permanente en ti  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
- Otra vez las preguntas — se quejó Sakura antes de quitarse las sandalias y dejar caer las gafas sobre la toalla  
- Ninguna de tus respuestas me ha dejado satisfecho hasta ahora  
- Es tu problema — replicó ella antes de encaminarse hacia el agua  
- Es cierto lo que dije sobre la resaca — gritó Syaoran  
- Sí¿y también aquello de que no vendrías a salvarme? — replico a voces desde el agua fría que le llegaba hasta las caderas  
Syaoran observó que se zambullía bajo una ola. La cabeza castaña salió a la superficie unos metros más lejos y luego se hundió otra vez. Ansioso por divisarla, Syaoran escudriñó el rompiente entre unas grandes rocas, pero no vio nada  
- ¡Maldición¡ - exclamó tras dejar la taza sobre una roca y luego quitarse la camiseta  
Nadaba frenéticamente hacia el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, cuando de pronto oyó una risa. Al volver la cabeza, la vio de pie en la playa.  
Con la taza de café en la mano.  
Sakura la alzó a modo de saludo burlón antes de llevársela a los labios.  
-¡Tu café está buenísimo! - gritó  
Todavía reía cuando Syaoran empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. Cuando llegó a la toalla donde estaba tendida y apoyada en los codos, ya no quedaba una gota de café. Syaoran pasó del enfado a la indignación.  
- Esa treta fue de una bajeza increíble, por no decir estúpida. Si hubiera habido resaca podría haberme ahogado intentando rescatar tu lamentable trasero  
- Permíteme disentir  
- ¿Te refieres a la resaca?  
- No, a mi trasero, que puede ser cualquier cosa, menos lamentable.  
Syaoran abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe. Quería discutir, aunque ella tenía algo de razón. De hecho, la noche anterior había pasado varias horas tumbado en el lecho pensando tanto en el trasero en cuestión como en el resto de la apetitosa anatomía de esa mujer.  
Pero, a pesar de todo, no le iba a permitir salirse con la suya  
- Quiero que te disculpes  
Ella lo miró por encima del borde de las gafas oscuras. Incluso sin maquillaje tenía unos ojos increíbles. Eran verde, vivos y brillantes. Y cuando parpadeaba, lo hacía lentamente, como si le costara un esfuerzo cerrar los ojos.  
- Admito que soy implacable en lo que se refiere al café de la mañana, pero recordarás que te pedí amablemente que compartieras un poco conmigo antes de recurrir a la astucia.  
- ¿Astucia? Al robo, mejor dicho  
Ella se encogió de hombros como concediéndole la razón.  
- Llama a la policía  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
- No, no es todo. Estás mojando mi toalla  
Incluso tuvo la audacia de subir las gafas al puente de la nariz y tenderse sobre la toalla.  
El autocontrol de Syaoran era legendario. Nunca perdía la calma; ni en las sesiones más acaloradas de la junta directiva y ni siquiera durante las negociaciones del divorcio, cuando los abogados de Meiling se cernieron como buitres sobre la fortuna que había hecho con su propio esfuerzo para intentar arrancarle el máximo posible.  
Pero al mirar a la mujer de cabello castaño tendida en la toalla, perdió los estribos. Y, sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, bruscamente arrancó a Sakura de la toalla y la llevó en brazos hasta la orilla con la intención de arrojarla al mar.  
, pensó.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Sakura se retorció entre los brazos del hombre, la piel mojada contra la piel mojada hasta que la fricción de los cuerpos generó calor. Mucho calor.  
Y no fue ella la única sorprendida. Por debajo de la ira, él sintió el tirón en la ingle, algo que no quería sentir en absoluto. Pero ahí estaba y no podía negar su existencia.  
Sakura no era una mujer débil y demasiado tarde Syaoran se dio cuenta de que tenía un buen de rechazo. El golpe directo al mentón lo hizo trastabillar de mala manera y ambos cayeron abrazados en la arena. Una fría ola cubrió sus cuerpos dejándolos empapados hasta los huesos.  
- ¿A santo de qué vino eso?  
- Como si hiciera falta preguntarlo — disparó Sakura mientras liberaba las piernas enredadas a las del hombre antes de ponerse de pie y lanzarle una mirada furiosa.  
Santo cielo, nunca había visto una mujer tan sensual en su ira. Ese pensamiento lo hizo empeñarse en ignorar su traicionera libido.  
Últimamente no disponía de tiempo para esa clase de distracciones. Tenía suficiente con el Departamento de Justicia pisándole los talones, empeñado en entrevistar a antiguos empleados de la empresa Tracking Operating Systems contrariados con la empresa y en ordenar la entrega de archivos y otros documentos de la compañía. Para eso había ido a México, para alejarse de los problemas, para pensar, para planificar futuras iniciativas. Entonces Sakura Kinomoto había interrumpido en si vida escuchando la misma música que a él le gustaba y embrollando su mente con sus largas piernas y su lujurioso batir de pestañas.  
Pero no lograba desenmascararla. Estaba seguro de que ella iba tras de algo. Tenía que ser así. Pero aún no podía explicarse qué podría ser. ¿Un puesto de trabajo¿Una entrevista¿Un anillo de compromiso? A pesar de todo, su actitud difería de la del resto de las mujeres.  
Mientras se frotaba el mentón y aunque se riño por ello, no pudo dejar de admirar la figura femenina que se alejaba con paso airado.  
Tras lo sucedido, se evitaron casi todo el día. No fue difícil ya que Sakura pesó la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo. Desde allí, llamó a sus padres y habló con su hijo que, como sospechaba, ya había renegociado la hora de irse a la cama y conseguido la cuota de golosinas de todo un mes.  
El hombre que le había alquilado la casa se disculpó por la falta de electricidad y confirmó lo que ella ya había sospechado: era posible que tuviera que pasar sin luz todo el tiempo d su estancia en la playa. Decidida a sacar el mejor partido de sus breves vacaciones, Sakura compró agua embotellada, vino y más hielo para la pequeña nevera que había llevado de casa de sus padres.  
En esa ocasión, la sobrina del hombre se encargó de la traducción. Naoko trabajaba en un lugar de verano en Los Cabos y hablaba inglés con bastante facilidad.

- Mi tío quiere saber si ya conoces a tu paisano. Es de Estados Unidos, como tú  
- Sí, conozco a Syaoran  
Al oír el nombre, unas jóvenes sentadas cercas de ellas dejaron escapar una risita.  
- No les hagas caso. Todas las mujeres de por aquí están un poco locas por él  
- No me sorprendería. Lo conocí en este mismo café y nos hemos visto un par de veces. ¿Cómo es que hay electricidad en su casa?  
- Tiene un generador  
- ¿Vive aquí todo el año? — preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- No. Sólo viene de vez en cuando  
- Pero ¿es propietario de la casa?  
- Sí. Hace un par de años que viene por aquí. Muy misterioso. Dicen que está loco — comentó en un susurro.  
- Puedo asegurarlo — murmuró Sakura.  
- Otros dicen que es traficante de drogas — continuó Naoko. Sakura no podía imaginarlo como un delincuente. El tipo era un verdadero grano en el trasero, pero ¿un traficante de drogas se arrojaría al mar intentando salvar la vida de alguien que ni siquiera le agradaba? -. Aunque yo no lo creo; más bien pienso que es un cazarrecompensas — añadió la joven.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?  
- Va en su coche de un lado a otro, siempre en actitud vigilante. Una amiga de mi prima va a limpiar la casa de vez en cuando y dice que tiene toda clase de ordenadores y equipos electrónicos, una instalación impresionante. La semana pasada, ella estaba ocupada con unas sábanas cuando oyó que hablaba por teléfono con alguien y comentaba algo acerca de la ley y, al parecer, acerca de su actividad  
¿Un cazarrecompensas? A Sakura le pareció inverosímil. Aunque Syaoran concordaba con la imagen que tenía de los que se dedicaban a perseguir a aquellos que se fugaban en libertad bajo fianza: era fornido, musculoso y un tanto granuja. ¿Eso podría explicar su curiosidad por saber quién la había enviado¿Tal vez pensó que ella intentaba prender a algún delincuente antes que él? Con una sonrisa, Sakura decidió apartar el tema de su mente. El misterioso Syaoran no era asunto suyo, pensó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la playa dorada escuchando en su quipo de música la voz conmovedora de Tomoyo Didouji.

La luz todavía no había vuelto al atardecer Sakura miró hacia la casa de su vecino, ya iluminada. No quería pasar otra noche en la oscuridad, sin nada que comer salvo unas salchichas chamuscadas. El hombre no le gustaba especialmente, pero podría tolerarlo si eso significaba conseguir que le permitiera utilizar la ducha. Y, tras la conversación con Naoko, tenía que admitir que estaba muy intrigada. Sakura decidió que se acercaría a su casa y se comportaría de modo agradable. Mientras tanto, intentaría ignorar el hecho de que Syaoran ponía en juego sus hormonas. No se sentía tan inquieta desde que tenía diecisiete años y estaba loca por Yukito Tsukishiro.  
Con una sonrisa distraída, Sakura recordó aquellos años dorados, no tan lejanos, cuando desvergonzadamente hizo todo tipo de maniobras y manipulaciones para conseguir lo que más quería.  
Y lo que más quería era Yukito.  
Había sido ella la que propuso la primera cita cuando eran compañeros en el instituto. Sakura era animadora deportiva y solían elegirla reina de la fiesta de antiguos alumnos, mientras que él había sido presidente... del club de ajedrez.  
Muchas personas no habían entendido esa inclinación hacia el joven. Sin embargo, Sakura encontraba que su inteligencia era tan sexy como sus cabellos grisáceos y los conmovedores ojos de mirada seria tras los cristales de las gafas,  
El cuerpo de Yukito era más delgado que musculoso ya que practicaba cross y, sin embargo, podía citar a Shakespeare.  
Alguien con su inteligencia podría haber llegado lejos, pero tras la enseñanza secundaria, estudió en el Instituto Tecnológico de Michigan y luego volvió con su título a Chance Harbor, junto al Lago Superior.  
- No quiero trasladarme a una ciudad desconocida y trabar para una empresa impersonal — le había confiado con ese estilo tan claro y directo que lo caracterizaba -. Aquí no hay gran demanda de ingenieros mecánicos. Sin embargo, es aquí donde quiero vivir y formar una familia. Contigo — añadió.  
La admiración del condado le había ofrecido un puesto de trabajo y entonces pudo adquirir una pequeña casa muy cerca del mayor de los Grandes Lagos. Cuando se convirtió en jefe de departamento, por fin le pidió que se casara con él. Para ese entonces Sakura ya tenía veintisiete años y pensaba que tendría que ser ella la que le propusiera matrimonio, así que aceptó sin la menor vacilación. Finalmente, sólo había podido celebrar dos aniversarios antes de la muerte de Yukito. Y en la actualidad llevaba tres años sin él.  
Sakura volvió a mirar hacia la casa de la playa pensando en Syaoran y en la inoportuna sensación que había experimentado el conocerlo. ¿Por qué la atraía ese hombre? No podía negar que era muy apuesto, pero tanto como la experiencia alucinante del sexo, ella deseaba a alguien capaz de entablar una conversación estimulante. Y ambas cosas las había tenido con Yukito.  
Los recuerdo estuvieron a punto de impedirle salir de casa. Un año atrás se habría quesazo en la sala sumida en tristes pensamientos, pero esa noche se encaminó decididamente a la puerta con la botella de vino y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Estaba viva. Necesitaba dar ese paso, no sólo por ella misma, sino también por Eriol.  
Por otra parte, sólo se trataba de conseguir una ducha y nada más, se dijo al tiempo que intentaba ignorar la palpitación de su vientre.  
Y con todo, no le pasó inadvertido lo irónico del hecho de salir literalmente de la oscuridad para encaminarse hacia la luz.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Syaoran abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un fino jersey de mangas largas y unos vaqueros desteñidos, pero iba descalzo.

- ¿Has venido a disculparte? – preguntó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

De hecho era así, pero ella no le iba a dejar ver que de algún modo se sentía avergonzada.

- Vengo en son de paz – proclamó al tiempo que alzaba la bolsa de patatas fritas y la botella de vino.

Sin invitarla a entrar Syaoran salió tras cerrar la puerta antes de que ella pudiera vislumbrar el interior.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

- Guíame tú.

Una pequeña mesa y algunas sillas ocupaban casi todo el pequeño patio situado a un lado de la vivienda, frente al océano. Con la botella y la bolsa de patatas en la mano, Syaoran se dirigió a la mesa y luego se instaló de cara al mar.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Un resplandor naranja iluminaba la casi calmada superficie del agua. Aunque no podía ver su expresión, Sakura notó que apretaba las mandíbulas, como irritado por su presencia. Aunque no la invitó a sentarse, ella lo hizo de todos modos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? – preguntó para entablar conversación, en cuanto se acomodaba en el asiento. Al ver la mirada frustrada, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro -. De acuerdo, tú puedes hacer preguntas, pero yo no. Syaoran, debo decirte que, dada ti actitud, no me sorprende que pases tus vacaciones en soledad.

- ¿Y cuales so tus motivos para estar sola?

- No estoy de vacaciones.

- ¿Y entonces por qué has venido aquí?

- Ya te he dicho que me he escapado a la Baja Península para aislarme un poco.

- ¿Por qué la vida en el animado pueblo de Chance Harbor es demasiado frenética para ti?

A Sakura no se le ocurrió preguntarse cómo sabía que Chance Harbor no era muy animado. En cambio, pensó en su lucha diaria para criar a un hijo en soledad. Quería más para Erial. Y una vez, había deseado algo más para sí misma.

- Algo como eso – dijo intentando ocultar melancolía con una sonrisa forzada - . ¿Tienes vaso o vamos a tomar el vino directo de la botella? – preguntó, decidida a mantener una conversación ligera.

- Mm.

Syaoran la estudió a la escasa luz de la tarde. No, no quería ir a buscar vasos porque eso significaría que iban a pasar juntos un rato y ya había decidido que no era una buena idea. Había algo en esa mujer que lo impulsaba a echar a correr. Y era algo peligroso, aunque por un instante su expresión le había parecido triste, casi vulnerable.

Al ver que no le contestaba, Sakura se encogió de hombros y, sin decir más abrió la bolsa de patatas y sacó un puñado antes de ofrecerle a Syaoran. Él se resistió a aceptar, decidido a resistirse también a la mujer.

Tras comer las patatas, Sakura se restregó las manos, puso los pies en el asiento de la silla y, enlazando los brazos en torno a las piernas, apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

- Si uno conduce hacia la parte oeste de Keewenau, en la Península Superior de Michigan, puede contemplar puestas de sol como éstas en el Lago Superior.

- Es un lago – Syaoran replicó secamente - . No hay punto de comparación entre una puesta de sol en el océano y en un lago.

- No en un lago cualquiera. Es el Gran Lago.

- ¿Y qué?

- Verás, hace unos cuantos años un senador de Estados Unidos tuvo la brillante idea de reclasificar como Gran Lago al Champlain de Vermont. La iniciativa tenía algo que ver con una campaña de recaudación de dinero para llevar a cabo un proyecto, o algo similar. Bueno, puedo decirte, que los ciudadanos de Michigan se opusieron calurosamente a la idea. Al verdad es que nos tomamos muy enserio nuestros Grandes Lagos.

- Entiendo - Syaoran murmuró, intrigado contra su voluntad.

- Entonces, algunos periodistas y toda clase de pseudoeruditos……

- ¿Pseudoeruditos?

- Sí, personas que reciben dinero para emitir opiniones supuestamente informadas. Te sorprende que sepa el significado de la palabra, ¿eh?

- Te he insultado. Lo siento.

Ella encogió los hombros.

- Bueno, vuelvo al tema. Esas lumbreras salieron con toda clase de definiciones de lo que se supone que es un Gran Lago. Hicieron una lista de las diez definiciones más importantes. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi favorita?

- Con todo gusto.

- Uno sabe que se encuentra ante en Gran Lago si no es capaz de ver los límites que lo circundan – declaró antes de volverse hacia él con una brillante sonrisa.

Syaoran no hizo comentarios. Verdaderamente no era el tipo de conversación que solía mantener sentado en la penumbra junto a una mujer hermosa. Entonces se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta con la botella de vino en las manos.

- ¿Se acabó la velada?

Él se detuvo un momento de espaldas a ella. Después de pensar un instante, abrió la puerta.

- Voy a abrir la botella.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta, encendió algunas de las antorchas que rodeaban el patio. Fue una iniciativa práctica porque estaba casi completamente oscuro. Entonces, el patio y también la conversación se tornaron más íntimos.

Un par de horas más tarde, habían bebido más de la mitad de la botella. Aunque no era un vino de la categoría que Syaoran solía beber, le supo a gloria, aunque se negó a admitir que se debía a la compañía de Sakura

Era una interlocutora muy interesante y él le dejó llevar la conversación. Había mucho más en esa preciosa cabeza de lo que cualquiera hubiese creído a primera vista, incluido él mismo.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanza la noche, se dio cuenta de que el conocimiento de Sakura Kinomoto era el mismo que tenía esa misma mañana. Poseía el talento de decir mucho sin revelar nada sustancial. Ni siquiera el vino la había soltado la lengua en lo referente a los motivos de su viaje a México.

Casi sintió una conmoción cuando de pronto Sakura preguntó:

- Así que ¿eres traficante de drogas a o cazarrecompensas? Eso es lo que se especulaba sobre ti en el pueblo. También dicen que simplemente eres un loco. Yo apuesto por esto último, aunque no desdeño la segunda teoría, y rechazo la primera, claro está.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque imagino que un traficante de drogas sencillamente habría dejado que me ahogara.

Así que su nombre estaba en voca de todo el pueblo. Era algo que había querido evitar para que los medios de comunicación y otros en busca de una audiencia no invadieran el pequeño espacio de aislamiento en el que a veces refugiaba Lee Syaoran.

- O sea que un traficante de drogas lo habría permitido, pero no un cazarrecompensas, ¿eso es?

- Si, porque de alguna manera defiendes la legalidad aunque tus métodos sean poco ortodoxos.

- ¿Y si fuera un loco?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca he dicho que lo seas.

- Touché.

La conversación casi lo dejó convencido de que Sakura no era periodista porque a esa altura ya habría intentado sacarle alguna información sobre la demanda del Departamento de Justicia. Bueno, quedaban las otras dos posibilidades.

- Tu casa parece mejor que la que yo alquilo. Me he dado cuenta de que tienes electricidad.

- Así es – respondió con cautela mientras pensaba que la observación no era casual.

- Y el agua de tu ducha sale clara y caliente, ¿o fría y color marrón?

- Clara y caliente. Es estupenda.

- Apostaría a que lo es. Verás, el hombre que me alquiló la casa dijo que podrían pasar días antes de que volviera la luz y yo me marcho el lunes.

- Es una lastima.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Pensaba que...tal vez tú conocieras un lugar donde poder ducharme.

- Tal vez, pero habría que pagar – dijo impulsivamente.

- ¿Y cuál es el precio?

- Tendrás que responder una pregunta.

- Debería haberlo adivinado – murmuró-. Por una larga ducha caliente, mi vida es un libro abierto. Pregunta lo que quieras – añadió con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se quedo pensativo intentando decidir qué era lo que más deseaba saber.

- ¿Estás casada? – pregunto finalmente al tiempo que se preguntaba qué lo había impulsado a hacer esa pregunta.

¿Qué le importaba a él? Además había preguntas mejores. ¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Sabes quién soy? A pesar de todo, esperó la respuesta con la respiración contenida.

- No. No tengo marido.

Entonces Sakura se levantó e hizo ademán de marcharse.

Syaoran no había deseado su presencia cuando llegó horas antes, y sin embargo, en ese momento no quería que se marchara. Aunque se dijo que era porque se aburría.

Syaoran la siguió cuando ella empezaba a alejarse camino hacia su casa.

- No quise incomodarte.

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, pero como estaba lejos de las antorchas, Syaoran no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro.

- No me has incomodado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te marchas?

- Voy a buscar mis artículos de tocador. No puedo ducharme sin ellos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Sakura llamó a su puerta cinco minutos más tarde con una sonrisa brillante y cargando un enorme bolso lleno de artículos de tocador.

Sorprendido, Syaoran dio un paso atrás y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar como Pedro por su casa.

- Creo haber dicho que sólo era una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? – observó al tiempo que indicaba el bolso con ruedas -. Parece como si pensaras mudarte de casa.

- He traído sólo lo imprescindible – repuso ella con una mirada tan inocente como la de un recién nacido-. No he tenido ocasión de mimarme así que pensé que ahora podría hacerlo.

- Sígueme – ordenó Syaoran. Luego observó los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Sakura cuando la condujo por el interior de la casa tan humilde por fuera. Aunque ella no hizo el menor comentario, sabía que si Sakura Kinomoto había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era y qué hacía en la Playa de la Pisada, en ese momento su curiosidad había sumentado el doble-. En el armario encontrarás toallas limpias- dijo ya en el cuarto de baño al tiempo que señalaba un delgado armario de madera que llegaba hasta el techo.

- Gracias.

Sakura se quitó las sandalias y luego se quedó mirándolo. Syaoran tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperando que se marchara.

- Oh, yo sólo...-empezó a decir al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás y chocaba contra el borde de la puerta entreabierta. Syaoran se quedó en el umbral.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que había logrado desconcertar a ese hombre tan alto y fornido. Como nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad, dio unos pasos hacia él en tanto se quitaba el jersey y luego se llevaba las manos al borde de la camiseta. Hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaba el juego del gato y el ratón con alguien del sexo opuesto, aunque al verlo tragar saliva supo que no había perdido la práctica. Entonces empezó a subirse lentamente la camiseta hasta casi llegar al borde del sujetador, Syaoran exhaló aire con fuerza y, con diabólico placer, Sakura extendió la pierna derecha y cerro la puerta en sus narices.

- No tardaré nada- dijo dulcemente.

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras, por favor

Y así li hizo. Durante la hora siguiente Syaoran la oyó canturrear en SU cuarto de baño sin poder apartar la mente de la mujer de pie bajo la ducha recubierta de mármol verde con dos cabezales opuestos que expulsaban chorros de agua desde lugares estratégicos. Se imagino a Sakura entre ellos con el agua deslizándose en una cascada sensual por las curvas de su cuerpo.

Y tras veinte minutos de tortura y tres vasos de agua helada, decidió retirarse al estudio, donde puso en marcha el ordenador. Tenía que revisar algunos archivos y el correo electrónico. En fin, se trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para apartar de su mente la imagen de su seductora invitada.

Cuando estaba a punto de accedes a un informe de uno de los vicepresidente de la empresa oyó que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño. Momentos después, apareció Sakura en el estudio llevando consigo el aroma de una loción muy femenina. Rápidamente apagó el ordenador.

-¿Trabajando?

Sakura se había puesto una gruesa toalla blanca a modo de turbante y unos pantalones sueltos que hacían juego con un jersey azul marino. Su aspecto era infinitamente sexy incluso con ese conjunto tan sencillo.

- No podemos permitir que los maleantes se escapen, ¿verdad?

Intentaba bromear, pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo tomaba enserio.

- Ser un cazarrecompensas debe de ser un oficio muy interesante.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Todos los oficios tiene sus altibajos – comentó y tras decir que no había nada malo en mostrarse ambiguo o emplear un pequeño subterfugio. Por lo demás, al margen de la atracción sexual entre ellos y de la ducha, no eran más que simples conocidos.

- Y sus peligros. ¿Alguna vez te han disparado?

- Estoy seguro de que algunos querrían hacerlo, pero he tenido suerte hasta el momento- dijo pensando en sus competidores y partidarios de ellos en el Departamento de Justicia.

- A mi hermano le dispararon hace varios años – dijo Sakura, con expresión sombría.

- Lo siento. ¿Y cómo se encuentra...ahora?

- Bien. Afortunadamente dejó su trabajo como investigador, y más tarde encontró una buena mujer y una carrera menos arriesgada; así que ya no tengo que afligirme por él – comentó. Mientras hablaba, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a desenredarse el pelo con los dedos-. ¿Porqué la gente se arriesga tanto?

Syaoran notó la tristeza de su expresión y esa vulnerabilidad que había vislumbrado en su rostro anteriormente. Luego pensó en Meiling, en las riñas y finalmente en la traición que había terminado en los tribunales. Sí, lamentaba haberse arriesgado. Pero, con todo, su experiencia en los negocios lo había convencido de la necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo demás, si no hubiera apostado hasta el último centavo en su primera gran jugada profesional, Tracker Operating System todavía sería un sueño más imposible y no una de las compañías más grandes del mundo especializada en elaboración y desarrollo tecnológico de programación informática. Aunque a ella no podía decírselo.

- La vida es más interesante cuando comporta ciertos riesgos- se limitó a comentar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No concuerdo contigo, pero me temo que ahora estoy demasiado cansada para discutir el tema- dijo con un bostezo antes de recoger sus cosas.

Syaoran la acompañó a la puerta con una sensación mezclada de alivio y de pesar al verla partir. La velada junto a ella había sido agradable, aunque demasiado breve para su gusto-. Gracias por la ducha.

- No me las merece.

- Esperaba oír: Cuando quieras .

- Así que te gustó, ¿eh?

- Es formidable- dijo con su lenta sonrisa, característica sen ella.

Syaoran sintió que se le secaba la boca. Y de pronto, tuvo necesidad de saber cómo sería sentirla en sus brazos y qué sabor tendrían sus besos.

Sakura no se resistió cuando él la abrazó; más bien se acopló al cuerpo de Syaoran con las manos en sus hombros. Él creyó oír un suspiro antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Fue un beso ardiente y más aún cuando ella separó los labios. Sakura no era tímida. Syaoran la sintió hambrienta de caricias. Daba tanto como recibía. Sí, hambrienta y ardiente.

- Increíble- murmuró cuando al fin se separaron.

Sakura asintió, algo sorprendida y tal vez un tanto turbada.

- Fue agradable, ¿verdad?

-¿Agradable? Intentémoslo de nuevo para ver si encuentras un adjetivo mejor.

Pero Sakura retrocedió.

- No creo que tu ego necesite más alimento por ahora.

Ella había puesto el fina a la caricia, tal como él había imaginado. Quería mantener el control. Aunque por su agitada respiración Syaoran supo que podía hacerla vibrar, aunque ella fingiera actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- He pasado un rato agradable. Tal vez nos encontremos en la playa mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Es una invitación?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa provocativa.

- Digamos que sobre las nueve. Y no dejes de llevar una buena taza de café para mi. Lo prefiero sin leche.

Syaoran no tuvo más alternativa que sonreír ante su desvergonzada manera de utilizarlo. Al menos todo lo que ella parecía buscar por el momento era una ducha caliente y un buen café humeante. Nada demasiado caro teniendo en cuenta que la petición provenía de una persona del sexo opuesto.

- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, para que no te pierdas en la oscuridad- dijo Syaoran tras abrirle la puerta y recoger el bolso.

- Gracias, no hace falta. Nunca me pierdo- replicó tras la linterna del bolsillo delantero del bolso.

Luego se alejó guiada por el haz de luz que oscilaba en la oscuridad de la playa.


End file.
